Always and Forever
by OnigiriPocky
Summary: Oneshot. Just a little something I wrote.No names are mentioned so let your mind wander. A princess and a strong man.


A crappy one-shot that I decided to post to see what would happen.

All of the characters or the whole idea of this story was, and is still from yuu watase's Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a time in the very same land as this, there was a beautiful princess and a strong and handsome man. The man was the strongest in all the land. When the king found out that he was stronger than all of his guards combined he said to him, "You are the strongest in all the land so will you protect my daughter, the Princess of the land?" 

The man thought about it for two days, and in the end he answered with a yes.

The man and the princess were always together, but not having any experience he didn't know how to act around her. He had always been taught to just always act like himself so he did just that. No one had ever just acted normal around the Princess before.

At first the Princess was unhappy because her father had gotten an idiot to be her bodyguard but as they both got to know each other they became the best of friends.

One day while they were sitting underneath a oak tree chatting with each other but the talk was more tense then usual. The past few days he noticed that he was blushing more often around the princess. And he was stuttering more often around her but he spoke just fine around everyone else.

He was confused about this so he asked one of his friends what he thought about it. His friend then said with a twinkle in his eye, "Look deep inside your heart, open it up, don't be afraid of what you find out. Then tell her what you find out. I'm sure she'll feel the same way," Then his friend left him to think about what he had said.

The man trusted his friend very much so he followed his instructions.

He looked deep inside his heart, opening it up for his inquisition. What he found inside was alot about her and a single four letter word that would confuse anyone.

-Love-

He pondered abot this and the Princess for the next couple of days, while unconsciously avoiding the Princess.

The Princess was worried about him, because he was acting so weird. She first tried to talk to him about it but there wasn't a response. Then she started to think she had done something wrong so she distanced herself from him.

The man finally snapped out of it when he realized he was far away from the Princess even if she were only a foot away from him, silently reading one of her comics again. She felt very distant from him and he felt like he hadn't talked to her for a long time. He felt like he didn't know her anymore. So, agraid of loosing her forever, he decided to tell her his feelings, "Princess," he closed his eyes for a moment, "would like to tell you something,"The princess stopped reading and looked at him, telling him he could continue,he took deep breath, "I've been avoiding telling you this for awhile now and because of that I feel really far away from you, like I don't know you anymore, but,"The man paused once more, wondering if he really should be telling her this or if he should just be happy being her friend, "I don't know if I'm in the position to tell you this, but I feel that it's something I have to do. I want you to know, that-that I love you"

The princess looked at his eyes with cold ones. The eyes were soon filled with tears. She the grabbed him and started sobbing into his shirt saying, "I-I thought you hated me!" She started crying even harder, "Y-you started to wander away from me!" The princess then lifted her head to look at him but when the man saw her face he started laughing.When the princess started to wipe her tears away the man started laughing even harder.

The princess started hitting him while shouting, "Stop laughing already! I find nothing funny about this!"

The man just kept on laughing and soon the princess joined him. Then they promised each other that they would always stay by each others side while acting like themeselves. But the happiness only lasted a little while.

The next day the Princess gathered with some other friends from other kingdoms. One bodyguard was only allowed in the same room, because the girls all wanted to privately talk together. The bodyguards were all sent to wait for them outside. The man that had fallen in love with the princess, who had accepted his love, had better hearing then a normal person. He decided to listen in on there conversation, he thought that it couldn't hurt anyone.

All of them were talking about what had been going on lately, normal girly stuff like if they had met any cute guys lately. Then he heard his name being said so he paid close attention for it wasn't the Princesses voice, "I noticed that you seem really close to you guard, are you two, like together or anything? Because you know that we, including you, all already have a fiance."

The man then heard the Princesses voice, "Yes, I know that, but, "

"But what," said another Princess

"I and him are definetly not together. He's just a simple person who happens to be the strongest in the land. I just act nicely towards him for the my father's sake. You know how he can be."

The man stood there with a dark look on his face he was angry at her. But he was mostly angry at himself for actually beleiving that someone with such a high status could actually like, no not like,love someone like him. _I mean, _the man thought,_she is a Princess, so of course she would have to act kind and nice and lovable around a simple person like me. Everything was for the sake of the Kingdom, wasn't it? If she acted like how she probably really is around normal people then a nasty rumor about the Kingdom might get out. But, _a voice inside his head argued with him, _you and her promised each other never to lie and always act like yourself. She had accepted you, she had worried about you. Are you sure that she isn't lying?_ The man was still confused and angry so he just decided to barge into the room and talk to her, even if the the other Princesses were there or not.

He threw the door open and all of the girls screamed and yelled, "Get out! Get out!" But the man just went up to the princess with a dark look on his face. The Princess looked at him with a face that looked like she knew that he had heard and that she had been telling the truth. The man's eyes opened wide and he ran out of the room.

The next day he asked the King if he could renounce his position as the guard of the Princess. The King had asked him why and the man had said, "I have fallen in love with her and I might get emotionally involved with my job. I might not be able to protect her as well."

The King looked at him with kind eyes and said, "You are doing the right thing telling me this. I will allow you to resign from your position, but you must promise me that you will protect her from affar for me. You are still the strongest in all the land." The man agreed to this. So from this day on, the man silently protects the woman he loved, and still loves, with all his heart from affar.

The Princess heard a soft voice in the wind, "You are always going to be my love." She then started to cry, she missed him so much.

* * *

Guess where I got the last line from!I love that song! Well if you liked the story, you liked the story. If you didn't like the story, it was a waste of your time. Either way, please post your comments! 


End file.
